


Судьба и все такое...

by triskelos



Series: В Дублине светит солнце [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: гетПейринг: Утер/Моргана, мимолетное упоминание Артур/МерлинРейтинг: PGПредупреждения: модерн-АУ
Relationships: Morgana/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: В Дублине светит солнце [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958959
Kudos: 1





	Судьба и все такое...

В полицейском участке его уже давно считают своим. Детектив-инспектор Джонс кивает, как старому знакомому, не отрываясь от разговора по телефону. Роза приносит кофе в картонном стаканчике:

\- Черный, без сахара, как ты любишь.

"Пора принести свою чашку, - думает он. - Все равно чаще пью кофе здесь, чем дома или в магазине".

\- Кредитка или наличные? - кричит через перегородку Марк, заранее зная ответ.

\- Кредитка.

«Как обычно» - добавляет он про себя.

Ее приводят, когда он подписывает бумаги.

\- О, добрый вечер, папа, - цедит сквозь зубы она, и садится на край стола Джонса. - Рада тебя видеть.

\- Миранда, возьмись, наконец-то, за ум, - в который раз повторяет Роза и неодобрительно косится на ее платье. - Сколько можно?

\- Я имею право отстаивать свое мнение, - сладко отвечает она. – А в этом дрянном городишке даже за черный лак на ногтях арестовать могут. Дай лучше сигарету.

\- Отстаивать свое мнение можно и без погромов, ты так не думаешь? Теперь ты так просто не отделаешься, загремишь на общественные работы...

\- Какой кошмар, - равнодушно бросает она.

На ней короткое платье с корсетом и пышной юбкой. Точно такое же она, то есть настоящая Миранда, купила на барахолке в Лондоне, когда училась в старшей школе. Настоящий Гарри Кэвендиш запретил ей выходить в нем на улицу. Разумеется, она его не послушала. Как не слушала сейчас ненастоящая Миранда его, ненастоящего Гарри.

\- Пошли, - устало бросает он и подписывает последний лист.

Бумага надрывается - стержень ручки слишком тонкий. В этом веке даже приличные письменные принадлежности делать разучились.

***

До их дома десять кварталов, потому он не брал машину. Они медленно идут по улице, мимо кирпичных домов и цветущих палисадников. Миранда молчит, роется в сумочке. Шипит от злости, поцарапав лак на ногтях.

\- Что тебе не понравилось на этот раз? - спрашивает он.

Она пожимает плечами.

\- Они не дали разрешение на проведение акции протеста. Это - нарушение свободы слова.

\- Какой еще акции протеста? Какое тебе до этого дело? – взрывается он. - Какая еще свобода слова?

В прошлый раз она освобождала собак из лаборатории. До этого - курила косяк в туалете клуба. Еще раньше... Этого он уже не помнил, надо бы записывать.

Она смеется, но не отвечает.

\- Чего ты добиваешься, Миранда?

Она останавливается прямо посреди перехода.

\- Прекрати меня так называть! - почти кричит она, забыв о том, что только что смеялась. - Какая Миранда? Кто это вообще такая?

\- Ну вот! Так зачем ты ведешь себя как Миранда?

\- Потому что я здесь схожу с ума! Мне нужно что-то делать! Я не могу жить так.

\- Как – так?

\- Вот так!

Она кивает на палисадники, на их соседки, миссис Томпсон, которая несет корзинку овощей с рынка, на ярко одетых школьниц, толпящихся у музыкального магазина.

\- Ты же помнишь, как все было! Ты ведь помнишь, кто я, кто мы! Как теперь можно жить среди этого?

Он помнит. Помнит все, словно это было вчера. С тех пор, как в их жизнь вернулся этот ужасный мальчишка, мистер Кэвендиш, владелец книжного магазина из Хаммерсмита, вдовец с двумя детьми, исчез. Он смутно помнил что-то об этом человеке, какие-то мелочи, глупости. Но все это было не более четким, чем предрассветный сон. Исчезли и его дети, тоже стали сном, миражем, оболочкой, документами для их странной семьи, пропуском в этот новый, жалкий мир.

Она садится на скамейку автобусной остановки и одну за другой вынимает из прически шпильки. Черные волосы рассыпаются по голым плечам. Он еще раз думает о том, что лучше бы он не вспоминал. Так было намного проще.

\- Почему все вокруг так противно? – вздыхает она. – Так ведь быть не должно, должно ведь быть лучше. Теплая вода из крана, холодное вино в любой момент, самолеты, метро, джинсы, спандекс, короткие юбки… Ты бы меня за такое платье раньше инквизитору без лишних раздумий отдал. А сейчас просто пялишься на мои ноги. Когда-то я могла бы снести пол Лондона, щелкнув пальцами. А сейчас мне нужна карточка, чтобы заехать на территорию студгородка на мопеде, - глухо говорит она, пряча лицо в ладонях.

\- О да, - невольно усмехается он. - Ты могла бы. Помнишь, как много счастья нам это принесло, да?

\- Не смейся! - она поднимает голову. - Я могла бы снести пол Лондона. А вторую половину ты мог бы купить.

Теперь они смеются вдвоем, горько и зло, и она кладет голову ему на плечо, зарывается лицом в шерстяной шарф, который Миранда, кем бы она ни была, когда-то подарила своему приемному отцу Гарри, кем бы он ни был. Цепочки на ее шее тихо звенят, напоминая о том, о чем им обоим вспоминать опасно...

***

В доме тихо и пусто. Альберт, то есть Артур, в студенческом городке, у него экзамен в понедельник. Он, казалось, принял нахлынувшие воспоминание намного проще их двоих. Это, отчасти, понятно. В конце концов, за полный крах жизни мистера Кэвендиша и его детей благодарить стоит только его тощего бледного друга, которого он зачем-то привез на каникулы. Оказалось, что им всем нужно было просто оказаться в одной комнате...

\- Если бы не этот мальчишка, - словно читает его мысли она. - Если бы не Мерлин... Ты знаешь, что они все равно нашли друг друга? Даже, когда ничего не помнили. Удивительно.

\- В каком смысле? - рассеянно спрашивает он, опускаясь на диван.

Мистер Кэвендиш в такое время смотрел бы новости. Он же скорее отрубит себе руку, чем добровольно включит этот чертов болтливый ящик.

\- В прямом, - говорит она. - Он тебе и в этой жизни боится рассказать. Они живут вместе, уже второй семестр. Потому он его и привез, познакомить хотел.

Когда-то давно с этой новости начался крах Камелота. Сейчас же его это, почему-то, даже порадовало - хоть что-то не изменилось.

\- От судьбы не уйдешь, да? - улыбается он.

\- Я все ждала, когда же ты это скажешь...

Она откидывает волосы назад и садится ему на колени, прижимается лбом к его лбу.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Расслабься. Судьба и все такое...

У ее чертового платья нет рукавов. Нет даже шлеек. Только полоса гладкой черной тафты и теплая белая кожа.

\- Кстати, - шепчет она ему на ухо. - Помнишь, тебе нравилась вот эта родинка?

Она скользит пальцами по ключице, по темному пятнышку, похожему на звезду. Еще несколько дней назад ее там не было. Зато она была за много лет до того, он слишком хорошо это помнит.

\- За что ты со мной так? - шепчет он в ответ, пока его пальцы распутывают шнуровку корсета.

Судьба и все такое...


End file.
